


[Podfic] you keep me without chains

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, Guro, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts "guro" and "Korse/Party, wounds".</p><p>(Podfic of 'you keep me without chains' by flyingthesky/kisforkurama)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you keep me without chains

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the "guro" square on [my kink_bingo card](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/37440.html). I was complaining on twitter about the sad lack of guro writers with blanket permission and the amazing [](http://flyingthesky.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://flyingthesky.dreamwidth.org/)**flyingthesky** offered to write me some if I gave her a prompt. And then she came up with this fantastic little gem. No link to the text version yet, but I'm sure she'll post it at some point. ^____^
> 
> Also [on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/45389.html).

**Title:** you keep me without chains  
 **Author:**[](http://flyingthesky.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **flyingthesky**](http://flyingthesky.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Length:** 0:03:17  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing(s):** Korse/Party Poison  
 **Warning(s):** (highlight to reveal)  graphic depictions of violence  


**Download links (right-click to save):**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/killjoys/%5Bband%5D_you_keep_me_without_chains_%28flyingthesky-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (3.6 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/killjoys/%5Bband%5D_you_keep_me_without_chains_%28flyingthesky-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (3.3 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
